


Together again

by skeletonclique22



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonclique22/pseuds/skeletonclique22
Summary: Oliver tells people what he's thinking for once. (set during season 2-Deathstroke)





	Together again

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a fic pretty similar to this but with a different ending, I had a dream about it happening like this and I had to write it. Not trying to steal anyone's work just like the idea and put my own spin on it.

As Slade left the interrogation room without looking back Oliver broke, he couldn't take this anymore he didn't want to fight with Slade. He could tell that if he didn't find a way to stop this now then it was only going to get worse and more people he loved were going to be hurt. 

Leaving the office he grabbed the gun off the belt of the first officer he past, as he got further into the room he could hear Lance calling out for him to stop while the other officers pulled their weapons and aimed at him, but he ignored them all. He could see Moira and Walter out of the corner of his eye and he wished his mom wasn't here to listen to the things he was about to say. 

“I'm sorry, okay.” Oliver called out and watched as Slade stopped walking but didn't turn around. 

“I'm sorry you got hurt and died because of me.” Oliver said letting the gun hang loosely in his hand, “I'm sorry that Ivo killed Shado. I begged him to take me instead, I would have done anything to save them both.”

“When he said my time was up I made a snap decision.” Oliver said voice subdued “Shado wasn't scared at all, she was so calm like she was ready. I'm sorry that I couldn't save them both.”

Slade continued to face away from him posture tense so Oliver kept talking.

“I'm sorry I let you believe the lie, I was still in shock and I was too relieved to find out that you weren't actually dead. I planned to tell you but it seemed like every time I saw you, you were lost in your rage and need for revenge. You trained me, protected me, made me a better person and I betrayed you by not telling you the truth, just like Billy betrayed you.” 

Oliver took a small step closer watching as Slade's back tensed at the mention of Billy.

“I'm sorry I took your eye” Slade made a disbelieving noise. “I was so mad at you because we both loved Shado, it was devastating to both of us to lose her but it was like you forgot that I was in that relationship with you, that you were supposed to love me too.” 

As most of the people in the room gasped Oliver panicked for a second because he had forgot about the people around them and he accidentally outed himself but then Slade turned part way towards him with a pained expression and he realized this was actually getting through to him. He would just have to deal with the consequences of whatever he said later. 

“When I thought you had died again I wanted to hate you because you lost yourself to your grief when I needed you the most, but all I could ever do was miss you.”

Slade's eye fell shut as he listened to the raw pain in Oliver's voice. 

“I was completely alone for the first time and everywhere I looked there were memories of you” Oliver let out a breath that sounded more like a sob. “Then I broke. I spent a whole day screaming and crying and begging you to come back, that I would do anything as long as you weren't dead anymore. I even put your mask on a pole so I would see it everyday, I never wanted to forget the pain that I was feeling. I wanted to suffer.” 

“I used to talk out loud like you were still there with me, I think that was the only thing that kept me sane at that point.” Oliver smiled sadly. “Then one day I was out hunting for food and I didn't even realize I was doing it but I was timing myself like you used to do to see how fast we could get food for the day. I beat your best time and I looked up ready to tease you about getting slow but you weren't there and it was like loosing you all over again.” 

Oliver looked down at his feet. “That night I was gonna end it all, I was so tired and I just wanted to be with you and Shado again but as I was picking up a knife I remembered a promise that you made me give you. You made me promise to never stop trying to get off that island and if I did finally get home and you and Shado were both dead I was supposed to try to move on, to try and find happiness again. So I did. I kept going because you asked me to. 

Oliver looked up at Slade with tears in his eyes. “The first couple days I was home were like a dream I was so happy to see Thea and Tommy and my mom, to get to apologize to Laurel even if she could never forgive me. But then reality came crashing down and I realized that everyone was still the same and they wanted me to be the same but I've changed to much. They were trying so hard to help me but telling them what happened would only hurt them. They cant understand the nightmares, they don't know the pain of being tortured and knowing that if you give the enemy what they want you could be getting your only friends killed, they'll never know why I eat like every meal is my last. They can try to understand but in the end nothing will ever make me forget that island.” 

Moira made a pained sound and had to sit down because the absolute anguish she could here in her sons voice made her knees buckle.

Oliver finally took the last couple steps to stand in front of Slade, as he put the gun in Slade's hand clicked the safety off and pointed it at his own chest he heard the surprised commotion around them from all the people who forgot he had the gun. He ignored them all again and stared straight into Slade's eyes.

“The last time I saw you on the island you said that when I suffered the way you did, when I felt complete despair you would kill me. You don't have to take my family away to make me feel that. I already know what it feels like because I never stopped loving you even when I thought you were dead and I still love you right now but I don't want to fight you anymore. I'm too tired to keep fighting you. If you still want to kill me, if it will make you stop hurting then please just do it I don't want to be the cause of your pain anymore.” 

Oliver shut his eyes and waited for Slade's decision. After only a few seconds he heard the safety being put back on and opened his eyes to watch Slade throw the gun away from them. As soon as his hands were free Slade gathered him up in a hug so tight he could barely breath and they clung to each other for what felt like hours. It felt like finally coming home. 

When they finally pulled away from each other Oliver got Thea's location out of Slade and told an officer to go pick her up. Lance pulled Oliver, Slade, Moira and Walter back to an interrogation room to question them on what the hell just happened but neither of them answered and Oliver convinced Moira not to press charges against Slade for Thea's kidnapping. Lance couldn't keep them any longer so as soon as Thea showed up and Oliver made sure she was okay, he and Slade disappeared. Oliver knew that tomorrow most of what he said would be printed in the papers and end up on the news, and he would probably be followed by reporters for weeks asking questions he didn't want to answer.

They would probably have a terrible next couple months trying to fix the mirakuru problem that Slade brought to Starling city, and they had a lot of issues between themselves that they would need to work out.

But right now they were together again, they can get through anything together.


End file.
